Mjrn and Mephistophele's Matchmaker - YumeHoshiko Wattpad
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: A matchmaker for YumeHoshikos two own oc's for dark-hunters because they were so perfect for each other they couldn't be paired off with one of Sherrilyn Kenyon's own characters.


Why: The reason why Mjrn is so perfect for Mephistophele's is because here we have a vicious, ruthless and horny as fuck devil king who has never really gotten to know love other than his recently met daughter Rosette LaDean and this half-blinded, rogue, and brutal Dark-Huntress that has an inner demon within her who other than her family had never gotten to know true love either, through the utmost ironic humor of the fates or who else knows what maybe even her boss Acheron had prophesied of these two dark figures eventually meeting through the thread of life that weaved them together but whatever was the cause that would lead for the demonic Dark-huntress and the devilish king of purgatory to become a bonded pair. Mjrn is this odd yet graceful assassin who has an inner Adanc living within herself and she thought she had found a new friend with the young man that Spain had sent to Romania but only to find betrayal with him killing her in the dead of the night. Outraged Mjrn had killed many people on that night and when Mephistophele's found out about her past he found it rather hot she could take out half of Spain in less than 24 hours and gods they had fucked for a good fort night and it was this night their eldest came to be in existence. There is no question that these two lovers were mean't for one another, the devil king of purgatory is a horror story that humans would tell their children to frighten them into listening hell he was the horror stories of demon children but even though Mjrn is a ruthless character herself she has this effect on the devil king that makes him feel bliss almost at peace and that is because their love for one another is more pure than any love that any human couples would feel, for even Apollymi has dubbed that was almost like seeing herself as Braith again with her beloved Kissare except in this case Kissare would've been Mjrn and Mephistophele's would've been Braith.

Together Mephistophele's loved the danger and destruction that Mjrn has brought with her, nothing sets his flame of lust greater than the rush of a kill and the well toned body of the assassin dark-huntress and of course Mjrn loves nothing greater than the trail leading to her prey that she tracks no matter where it leads her hell, the underworld, Kalosis, etc, once she has a prey marked then that's it nothing will stand in Mjrn's way until she has tracked and killed her prey. Its the precise way of the kill that excites the devil king of Mjrn's killing plans he loves to shower her with all the love and warmth that he can muster for her but he also likes to get violent with her in their bondage basement, but one for violent sex herself, Mjrn is not afraid to submit to her 'master' or her 'king' whatever it is to please him and let me tell you this Rosey is scarred for life just ask Thorn she has burst on them cause Rosey wanted to go see Dad. Mjrn had never quite thought she would ever find someone who would truly except herself for who she was 100% with the Adanc and all because even Acheron wanted to keep her in the dark away from the other Dark-Hunters for the longest of times but nope not Mephistophele's, he is the Devil King of Purgatory and he loved the Adanc Assassin Dark-Huntress, she had won his heart from the beginning and she is stuck with him as her sailor-mouthed, devil horny as fuck, king.

* * *

1.) How did they meet? Rosette LaDean had wanted to go see her dad and Thorn whenever he is not accompanying her to Purgatory himself insists she has a capable, trustworthy and powerful escort to go with her (Thorn had some business meeting type deal with his Hellchasers AND her mom was off on Vacation with Set somewhere tropical) so Acheron sent Simi and Mjrn because she had literally nothing better to do and Simi wanted to see the akra-Rosey. So thanks to this over-baring "human" Mjrn was sent to go babysit her while she visited with devil daddy poo, in fact Mjrn had thought she would be sick until her one dark brown eye locked with a spiraling silver eyes. While Rosey and her dad Mephistopheles had been talking Mjrn quick;y grew irritated and said she was going to explore his castle before he could say anything the assassin Dark-Huntress gave him the bird, than vanished from sight. Mephistopheles grew pissed off beyond belief ordering Simi to take Rosette back home and chased after the demon princess. Reaching her to find the Adanc lightly napping ON HIS BED Mephistopheles was about to slam a dagger into her thigh until she grabbed his wrist and said, "Better luck next time princess." Mephistopheles for once grew speechless of the dark haired beauty laying on his bed but still peeved he pushed her off the bed grumbling very loudly that next time he ever saw this Dark-huntress in his territory he would put her in a Iron Maiden coffin for all of eternity. Mjrn just laughed it off, "Probably be the best rest I would have and I do have all of eternity. Care to try again?" He just slammed her into the wall after that. (So violent xD) Holding the Adanc by the throat, Mephistopheles grew less irritated as his groin pressed up against her lower regions and he purred into her ear, "Actually I would." Quickly she was able to free herself from his grasp but the scent of lavender and ash hit her nose super strongly setting a quick warmth that seeped into her womanhood it made her ache and need for him but she ignored it, giving the devil king another bird and teleported back to her home where she masturbated to his image all night.

2.) What were their first thoughts of each other? Mjrn had heard the legends behind the terrifying and blood-thirsty devil king Mephistopheles but for someone who soooo terrifying he had a rather playful side be it violent but still playful but of course it was only Mjrn who had thought it to be playful. Of course he was devilishly handsome to boot just something behind his sharp, silver eyes that danced around like a silver storm but still for someone who was a king devil/demon or not he had no grace (even though he does) and no manners. She couldn't understand how that great, big, fucking brute could be Rosette's dad not just because she seemed like any other normal meek, nerd human but just didn't see anything of likeness in them until she had gotten to know him more over time. He was truthful and honest in a brutish way, very reckless and yet you could see the love and pride in his eyes every time Rosette or her children were around him. The assassin was skillful but she didn't seem to have a good head on her shoulders and Mephistophele's wanted to often tear that fucking head off her shoulders, by gods how could one woman be so fucking irritating and irresistible at the same time? Oh right, she was A FUCKING FEMALE. It angered him so much that he wanted to slay Mjrn half the time but eventually the lust caught up him, but Mjrn doesn't just put out like that easily so he had to actually get to know the Adanc and seeing how much she actually like himself, well the devil king began to fall for the assassin dark-huntress.

3.) What Changed that Opinion? After seeing Mephistophele's freak out about one damn cock roach which she to had freaked out about but once it was gone she laughed until she was crying that a big bad devil king of purgatory could flip out about a bug with him just punching her in the face, of course that started another fight between and argument. That tirade went over the last three times that Rosette insist that the Adanc come with her even if Thorn was with Rosey and that just confused the dark-huntress more to but Acheron insisted on it as well. They got to know the real each other's over time and Acheron along with Simi and Rosey knew what was the next romance to bud.

4.) What are their thoughts of each other now? Now Mephistophele's sees before him a regal, graceful assassin dark-haired temptress before him at the very sight of her very body he'll grow instantly fucking her anywhere, any place, at any time with no fucks given nor does Mjrn care because she just enjoys the pleasure and pain that send jolts of excitement through out her whole body like a blot of electricity going through of massive pleasure for her 'master' was that big. A half blinded warrior with a dark brown eye that held tons of wisdom beyond her years as a younger dark-huntress. Through their heated arguments he saw the fiery anger that could be fold you from Mjrn and the sway of her hips whenever she got sassy would glue in the silver threads of Mesphitophele's eyes yearning to taste in between of her thighs, a love unfolded through their sexual pleasures that went beyond that and nothing not the demons, gods, or cthonians could ever separate the devil king and his Adanc lover. Mjrn had felt a sexual obsession after the first meeting she had held with Mesphisophele's but had not given into it before but even the arguments could get so heated between them she often would tackle the man just to feel him on top of her and that leading to the best sex of her life they just molded so well together, she fitted him so perfectly and he had never cared about her Romanian human life nor the Adanc inside of her. He just loved her for the dark demon that she was.

5.) First Kiss? It had actually been the first time of their meeting after Mjrn had napped on HIS FUCKING BED he had ended slamming her into a wall and his groin had grew hard fast as he had been pressed up against her toned, curvy body. He quickly slammed his lips into her forcing her to pry her mouth open to stick in her mouth, their lips dancing to dominate for her to breath again but he would not let her wanting to be in control, because he knew from that moment that this female Adanc was his, she belonged to him! In that moment as well Mjrn had felt the ownership he had onto her.

6.) Sex Life? Ever heard of the ball in the mouth and vibrators? Yeah? Mephistophelo's did that with Mjrn and many many differents measures of pains and pleasures to bring to his dark-huntress, much to pleasure of Mjrn. One of her favorite's was when he would hand-cough her, take out the whip and had...we'll leave at that...(xD).

7.) Mephistopheles' thoughts on Mjrn harboring an Adnac inside her? That never bothered him in fact the devil king thought it was fucking awesome. "There's another Adanc? And a hot female one? Damn, that ass!"

8: Mjrn's thoughts of Mephistopheles being the Prince of Purgatory? Mjrn never thought much about it, I mean she had an inner demon inside of her although she did quite admire him on this throne looking like he owned the universe and didn't give two shits.

9) Their place in future stories? Mjrn and Mephistophele's we'll be right there against the for front against Noir and his bitch, Azura although if anything were to happen to Zeus or Aphrodite Mephistophele's wouldn't mind being their and of course some of Apollo's Gallu's were trying to convert Mephisophele's demons and he was damn not going to let that happen much like Kessar, he kicked Apollo's ass all around his purgatory along with his beloved Mjrn's help knowing she relished in hurting Apollo even if they couldn't kill him they could put him through the worst of pain. Although Mjrn also felt a loyalty to Acheron even when she was no longer a dark-huntress that should he ever call upon her to fight even against her husband's approval.

10) Marriage/bonded together? Both, they had bonded long before marriage and after their first child was born they had married, Cali had thrown it with Rosette and Marina bring the devil couple to Sanctuary where even Hades and Jaden were there with their wives it was a goth, hell looking wedding with blood red and black everywhere with tiny little figures of Mephistophele's and Mjrn's on their black and red wedding cake their first born child a daughter named Larisa wore a black lolita dress and black slippers with a red rose tied into the silky pitch black bun that her mother had done for her and was four years old at the time, while Mjrn wore a blood red gown made to look like a blod red mermaid gown and Mephistophele's wore a black gothic suit and even a top hat and cane.

11) Kids? Yes they had four children being the children of a devil king and an Adanc defintely led to some demony children the first born Larisa Anna Miroslav (Mephistophele's took Mjrn's last name) was a daughter of extreme and sharp beauty who had pitch black sharp hair that kept short past her ears as she got older and had long bangs that covered her left eyes but she held piercing golden brown eyes that spiraled like her fathers born with her own inner Adanc Larisa is fierce and proud who took up on being a hired assassin or bounty hunter, loving the thrill to track her prey and get paid for it was just extra bonus to Larisa she cannot be stopped she loved danger as much as she loved her family, the second were twins one boy and one girl both had dark silver hair and silver eyes like their father while the boys was spiky and short the girls had wavy silver hair reaching to her waist in straight strands their names Kasdeya and Kassanai. Kasdeya grew up to be a quiet and msyterious, alluring ghost of a girl beauty that often hanged out in cemeteries or haunted houses wherever the strongest spirits would be for she fed on the evil spirits of human kind and lived off that for she was a greater evil than her father could fathom but as long as she ate the stronger spirits she could be contained and would remain in good, dark humored spirits and her brother much like his father a devil that relished in killing and fighting often took out Hexus in bike rides, often the two go out drinking together and he always needs to have sex, and their youngest daughter a raven haired girl that often keeps her lower back length hair in a up ponytail and had almond shaped chocolate brown eyes but kept a mask over her mouth like a ninja for she had chosen to train in martial arts and can weild ever weapon their is, dominating her inner demon as well and keeps a cool clear mind choosing to live high in the Mt. Fuji mountains where she is known as the Night Raven for they are also her familiars.

12) Your Oc's thoughts of both Mjrn and Mephistopheles?

Crescent Rigel: Mjrn is such a serious woman but still she has a good head and a loving heart to her husband. I rather enjoy her presence. As for Mephistopheles is brute that needs to learn to be more peaceful but he is still a good father.

Felicity Peltier: Mjrn is some company that I can enjoy as long as she isn't trying to harm the wilds of Peru or the innocent villagers but she hasn't yet so we have never had a problem. I can read a good book and she would stop sometimes and listen while we sat in the nice shade. Mephistopheles is a man that I am only to have had the unpleasure to meet once but their Larisa is a cute girl.

Patience Rigel: I had had many crossings with Mjrn as she is an assassin and I a spymaster often would trade info on targets for money and she is one of my best clients and we use to flirt until I had met my Enya and of course she had met her devil king and no matter what else anyone thinks I find Mephistopheles's is hilarious definitely one of a kind and those two are my best friends who I would do anything for so watch it.

Celestino Rigel: Mjrn an attractive woman who I have only had the pleasure of meeting once maybe twice but my sister Patience holds them in high regards even if I have heard some disturbing things about this couple but regardless they hold my loyalty if they have my sisters. Mephistophele's is a dark man with a wild temper someone I am glad I have given my loyalty too, Morgen and Apollo is enough to deal with his army of Gallu.

Myra Rigel: Sometimes I think Mjrn is a woman holds great wisdom but seemed sad at first before she had met her husband, I'm glad she has a loved one now and children. Mephistophele's wow...he...is definitely big isn't he? (She means his height xD)

Illiaro Rigel: Well they definitely seem like fun. (Eyes gleam evily)

Marina Osborne: Well...uh I defintely don't dislike them its just their presence especially together are rather alarming but Mjrn seems like she won't hurt me so she's alright and can be a good patron at my bakery from time to time especially my strawberry shortcakes. Mephistophele's is defintely welcome any time as long as he has his wife and my husband is there for me to hide behind him.

Thanatos Death (Hades and Peresephone's son): He's fucking awesome of course he frightens my poor wife but Mjrn is there to comfort Honey while me and Mephistophele's catch up. Ah man I trust him at my back any day even if he is a big shit head! And Mjrn she's just great attractive and likes sex plus a bad ass? No wonder he is in love but I still prefer the gentleness of my Honey.

(Haven't made the three "sisters" yet.)

13) Your Oc's thoughts of them being together?

Thanatos: Their great team together and defintely worth the back up on any gang fang. I like jhow Mjrn kicks someone out of thew shadows and Mephistopheles rips into the enemies throat. xD Just freaking great.

Marina: They were made for each other in their scary ways.

Illiaro: I would be willing to do a threesome with them in whatever way they want guy on guy and then girl or both fuck girl in different holes. ;)

Celestino: They have always come to battles and back us up. I trust them.

Patience: I often visit Purgatory or Mjrn we'll visit me in the garden district. i often train with her and our kids have playdates hehe I think my eldest Dovoa likes their Larisa xD (when their older) Mephistophele's is a pleasure to drink with.

Felicity: Why did you do it Mjrn? Why?

Crescent: As long as they never turn on mankind they are no threat.

Myra: Oh boy!

14) Does Mephistopheles like that Mjrn kills not only Daimon's, but demons as well? Yeah accept whenever "she accidently" kills his by "mistake".

15) Oooo, just thought of this, is Cadegahn worried about another Adanc running around. (Also are Nick and Jared worried about two Adanc's running around) Basically how do the natural enemies and one ally feel about the Adanc getting with the Prince of Purgatory? Cadeghn was rather worried and it just increased when she mated with the Prince of Purgatory, Nick doesn't care less, and Jared is skeptical of them being together but for now watches.


End file.
